marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent of Fortune (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = A temple in Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = WhiteCategory:White Eyes | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Beak | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of Vera Gemini | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Kraft; Ed Hannigan | First = Defenders Vol 1 58 | Last = Defenders Vol 1 60 | HistoryText = Agent of Fortune was a member of Vera Gemini's Cult of Harvester of Eyes. He was sent into Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum to retrieve the Eye of Agamotto. With the use of Gemini's spells, he was able to enter undetected. He briefly fought Strange himself and was able to knock him out. He successfully took the amulet from Strange. The Agent wanted to replace former Cult member Devil-Slayer as the Cult's Reaper of Souls and Agent of Death. He could only move up the ranks once he managed to kill Devil-Slayer. He waited for Payne's arrival in the Cult's temple in Mexico. The Agent fought Devil-Slayer. They used their Shadow Cloaks to travel across dimensions while fighting. Payne tried to convince the Agent that the leaders of the Cult were using him. The Agent did not believe him. He informed Payne that his cause was already lost, and his standard had fallen. The Agent of Fortune started a counterattack and managed to strike the Devil-Slayer with a weapon. He suspected that Payne was aiming to rejoin the Cult, and was determined to best his rival. A stunned Payne was surrounded by demons, who attacked him. The Agent mockingly claimed that Payne had fought his last crusade. The Agent continued to observe Devil-Slayer fight an army of demons. The Agent was eventually attacked by Hellcat, who viewed him as a leading figure in the Xenogenesis. As Hellcat and the Agent fought, she sensed a psychic affinity with his Shadow Cloak. She planned to claim it for herself, and had already clawed loose the clasp. Hellcat defeated the Agent and took possession of the Shadow Cloak. | Powers = | Abilities = *The Agent of Fortune has some skills in armed and unarmed combat. He was able to defeat Dr. Strange in a physical confrontation, using mostly his kicks and a few surprise attacks. While initially disarmed by Devil-Slayer in combat, the Agent managed a successful counterattack. *The Agent uses his teleportation abilities to surprise and ambush opponents. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *He was trained as a would-be successor for Devil-Slayer. He has similar equipment, powers, and skills to his predecessor, but he lacks the experience to use them effectively. *Unlike Devil-Slayer, who is a trained and experienced assassin, the Agent of Fortune is apparently not authorized to kill anyone. He wishes to kill, but the Cult's rules do not allow it to a man of his rank. Only Reapers of Soul are allowed to kill, not Agents of Fortune. *He was bested in combat and outwitted by Hellcat. He apparently had no idea how to counter her attacks. | Equipment = He used a Shadow Cloak, which could open portals to other dimensions. He could also retrieve weapons from it and control it mentally for use in combat. This was eventually confiscated and used by Hellcat for a brief period of time. | Transportation = | Weapons = *While the Agent has used various weapons in combat, his weapon of choice seems to be a trident. | Notes = *The Agent of Fortune is seen standing above a defeated and unconscious Dr. Strange, but apparently chooses to neither kill nor harm him. The reasons behind this decision are unclear. It apparently has something to do with the rules of the Cult forbidding him to kill. *The Agent's face seems to have a beak. It is unclear if this is part of his mask or part of his actual face beneath it. His open beak reveals a set of sharp teeth. *The Agent's eyes are depicted as white and with no irises. *Thee Agent wears a cowl that covers his head. It is unknown whether he has hair. *The Agent of Fortune disappeared following his defeat by Hellcat. What happened to him is unclear. He was not identified as a demon, and may not have shared the fate of the demons who were exiled back to the Demon Dimension. | Trivia = *The storyline featuring the Agent of Fortune features several references to songs and albums by the rock band Blue Öyster Cult. The Agent of Fortune is apparently named after their album "Agents of Fortune" (1976). *The Agent's employer, Vera Gemini, is named after a song by the Blue Öyster Cult, called "The Revenge of Vera Gemini" (1976). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Beaks Category:White Eyes Category:White Eyeballs Category:No visible Irises or Pupils